A Jump In Time
by AndreaAtlyss
Summary: Jenny and Jimmy jump eight years in time. One-Shot prompt from Latinisdead. Reviews appreciated.


"Jenny do you suppose that if I fought for you, we would be married?" He asked, taking her hand and sitting on the wall.

"Possibly, its funny how the world works." She replied, sheepishly looking down.

"The world goes around though, you with Philip and I with Francine. Kids, houses, jobs, and lives." He replied, still hushed but now smiling.

"I brought your favorite, two onion blooms with french dressing." He pulled out a bag and her eyes lit up.

"Jimmy! You are a saint." He handed her and onion bloom, and the two ate.

After they ate the two walked along a busy Popular road in late July, catching up and visiting. Neither had been here for almost eight years, it was a trip down memory lane. Lucy's Pie and Mash was still on the corner of blake street, Fred and Violet Buckle still had the shop, and Ms. Tourpe still lived in block 19. It seemed like the worn streets of Popular would always be home no matter what, the endless cups of tea, the warmth of the fires that never run cold, and the love that you could feel floating around you. This _was_ home to them.

"I was shocked to get your letter, I got one from Trixie too. She and Tom are coming tomorrow, for the funeral, are you attending?" Jenny asked, in saddened tone.

"Yes Francine has pressed the childrens nice clothes and packed everything."

"As have I, I feel her pain, when you have little ones you take the house with you. It's completely necessary!" The two laughed and drank their tea, two sugars and a dash of milk, just like old times.

"Chummy and Peter are coming too, they got in last night and are staying at Nonnatus like us."

"Were at the five and ten till tomorrow, my they came all the way from wales eh?" He asked, shocked of the trip. He replied.

"Yes, I do believe Jane and Rev. Applebee Thornton are here too. You were informed that tea is at four correct?" She questioned, making sure he was properly notified.

"Yes and we will be joining, Sister Evangelina phoned the room this morning."

"Good wouldn't want you to miss out, I wonder if it will be tea and charades still."

"Some things never change." they conversed deciding to walk the isle of dogs, just for old times sake.

"Are you sure you want to go this way?" Jimmy asked, stopping for only a minute.

"Jimmy, I've had four children. I am quite used to being 7 months pregnant!" She playfully slapped him and continued walking.

"Like I said, some things never change!" He laughed, and stepped back avoiding her hand again.

"JIMMY!" She followed him with giggles as they approached the old Fish and Chip shop.

"I can't believe its still here!" She continued.

"Well we simply can't not take this offer up, come on you!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the shop, the soon retreated with Fish and Chips, and sat by the water like old times.

"Gosh four already?" Jenny asked, looking at her watch.

"I guess it is, walk you home?"

"Sounds lovely."

"Just think we all grew up to have families, and lives. Seems like only yesterday you were hiding me in a room!" He, chuckled.

"Yes to think Trixie married a Vicar, has 3 children with one on the way, Chummy married a constable who is now Chief Sergeant and has five children, Cynthia became a Nun, and well that leaves us. You're an engineer and Francine a seamstress with 3 lovely children." She said, as her finished her sentence.

"And you a hospice nurse and midwife, Philip working hard as a ammunition operator, and two 2 girls. I never thought I would get to see a Pregnant you either!" Jimmy exclaimed, almost beaming with joy.

"Yes, well take a good look. This monkey is dying to get out. Only weeks now, maybe even days." She, stopped for a moment and rubbed her swollen belly.

"I better get you back, don't want you on bread and water for a fortnight." The two gave a quick chuckle, as they were walking on the same road that he spoke those words eight years ago.

"No, we wouldn't." She gave a smile and handed him a pad and pencil to write down his new address before the two parted ways.

FIN


End file.
